SasoDei Lecherous Lectures
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Deidara hates his new teacher, Sasori Akasuna, but not because of the usual issues experienced by students. The red head, the blonde, and the irritating lectures that Deidara loathes.


SasoDei

Lecherous Lectures

Deidara was quite rudely awoken by a certain special someone slamming a book down hard on the top of his desk, causing the blonde to snap back to reality. He quickly looked up at the teacher, dazed, and barely managed to resist the urge to scowl at them in disgust when it registered in his mind just who it was. The red head gave him a vapid look with indifferent eyes, but his light brown orbs seemed to allude to the presence of something dangerous lurking below his torpid look. Oh how Deidara utterly _loathed _the fucking bastard known as Sasori Akasuna, his English teacher of the past month. "Sleeping in my class, _again_, Mr Iwa? When will it sink into your thick skull that if you don't follow my class rules, there will be punishments?" He gave a harsh sigh, but Deidara was the only one of the many students to detect the smirk which misplaced his lips for a split second. "Remain after class; it appears I must lecture you on proper class etiquette _again_." Sasori sighed and slowly shook his head, as if in rue for Deidara's misbehaviour, appearing to sway the rest of the class to shoot glares at the blonde. How dare the Brat not listen to their awesome teacher?

As soon as Sasori turned his back to return to the front of the class room, Deidara made a quick mocking motion before giving a hopeless sigh…Oh wait…It wasn't hopeless! The blonde let a hidden smirk curve his face as he recalled his plan that he had set into motion earlier that day, and that his intended sleep had secured. He had Sasori right where he wanted, and Deidara intended to make the bastard pay for what he had done.

The school bell interrupted his thoughts, and the other students mechanically got to their feet, packing their equipment together and sauntering out of the classroom, occasionally throwing the waiting Deidara the usual fed-up expression. Eventually, once all of his peers had exited the room, the sixteen year old blonde got to his feet, slowly blinking his icy blue eyes. Sasori sat at his desk, hands neatly folded beneath his chin, his graceful red tendrils framing his older face of thirty-two years, and his attention seemed to be turned towards Deidara, though his dark brown orbs were unfocused; as if he were looking beyond everything tangible, including the blonde. This routine had started two weeks ago, and the blonde was finally going to rid himself of the red headed bastard. The blonde firstly went to the door, closing it and also locking the handle just to be safe. Deidara traipsed over to Sasori's desk and took a seat on the edge of the table, smirking down at the red head. The older male's eyes finally came into focus and he blinked up at the blonde several times, as if he hadn't even noticed Deidara up until that moment in time. "So, Danna," the sixteen year old took to calling Sasori by the nickname when they were alone, "are you going to have any fun with my body today as well, or are you actually going to for once give me an actual lecture, un?"

Sasori looked carefully at Deidara, and the blonde caught on to the annoying knowing look in his eyes, and he was clearly suppressing a smirk. "I don't know what you are talking about, Brat. Why would I want to 'have fun' with your body? Firstly, I am almost twice as old as you are, secondly, I am straight, and thirdly, you are my student. Don't drag me into your disgusting fantasies, and let us discuss the reason why you are actually in here." Deidara blanched at the red head's words, and he suppressed the urge to swallow the lump in his throat as his plan was practically torn to shreds before his eyes.

NO! HIS PLAN WOULD _SUCCEED_! He was well aware that Sasori was extremely impatient, all Deidara had to do was seduce him long enough, and the plan would finally be a success. The blonde leaned across the table, dramatically shortening the distance between them in one abetting move. "Come on Danna, why are you playing innocent, un? It's just us, and I know you are just _dying _to relieve all of your sexual cravings with my body." The red head slowly blinked at him, and Deidara caught a flare of desire ignite in Sasori's brown orbs, and the blonde had to resist the cunning sneer which threatened to reveal itself. The sixteen year old moved a hand to seductively caress Sasori's cheek, stopping once his fingers reached the red head's fine lips. "Come on Danna, you know you want to just fuck me senseless, un." The blonde jumped slightly when he felt the red head put a hand on his left thigh, but soon regained his composure.

"You're not very good at seducing, Brat," Sasori's hand continued to explore the blonde's thigh, squeezing the soft flesh through Deidara's jeans several times. "Honestly, I would never even consider having sex with you, it is completely unprofessional." His hand continued to explore the blonde's outer thigh, and his other hand began to undo Deidara's shirt, continuing to talk as if he wasn't performing such actions. "Now, you honestly must stop falling asleep in my classes, it is starting to hurt my feelings. Am I really that boring?"

Sasori abruptly grabbed the blonde and pulled him into his lap, locking their lips together in a rough kiss, burying his left hand in Deidara's blonde hair to keep the younger male from pulling away. His other hand slipped up slightly above his outer thigh, but Deidara didn't even notice its important quest, too preoccupied as Sasori pushed his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, invading the space without permission. Yes! Deidara had him now!

The red head abruptly pulled away, and the blonde knew that something was seriously wrong. Sasori looked away from Deidara and the younger male followed his gaze, feeling his blood suddenly turn cold. Deidara quickly moved to feel his own pocket, and paled once he realised the reason why Sasori had been caressing his thigh so fixatedly. In his hand, the red head held the blonde's borrowed phone. A sly smirk formed on his lips, and their eyes locked a few seconds later, Deidara's narrowing in a frustrated glare. "You're so predictable, Brat," Sasori shook his head, and the distant look returned to his muddy eyes for a few fleeting moments, when the smirk returned. "Trying to gain evidence by recording our voices? Honestly Brat, even if you had obtained such proof, what would you have done with it?" Sasori tossed the borrowed phone carelessly into one of the draws of the desk after turning it off, and pulled the blonde's unbuttoned shirt from his body, pushing him down onto his desk. "You _love_ this, you little whore."

Deidara hissed in pain as something solid jabbed into his back as he was pressed against the table, and Sasori caught onto the act. The red head scoffed and pulled the blonde off the desk, dropping him carelessly on the floor as Sasori got to his feet. The older male shoved everything off of the table, and he returned his attention to the blonde who was now sitting up on the floor, giving a groan of pain. Sasori chuckled slightly, smirking as he bent down and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him up just to drop him lengthwise across the desk, and he crawled over the top of the minor, positioning himself between Deidara's legs. The blonde glared up at him as he finally was given the chance to assert his usual displeasure when the red head told him a lie. "I don't love this, I fucking _**HATE**_ IT!"

Sasori scoffed and narrowed his eyes at the blonde, leaning more over him to assert his dominance, and to appear additionally intimidating. "Hate it? Don't even joke around, Brat; you_ love_ it when I fuck you senseless." Sasori's smirk faded and the distant, thoughtful look returned to his countenance, as if he were gazing past the blonde, but he soon focussed again. His smirk didn't automatically reappear as he leaned down to Deidara's ear, and his voice lowered so that it wasn't as sadistic as it was previously. "_You want it just as much as I do._" The blonde sneered at the sound of honesty in Sasori's voice, and recalled the events that preceded after the first time the red head had taken his pleasure with Deidara.

*Flash Back Two Weeks Ago*

_The blonde sneered at the red head, clenching his teeth as tears of utter frustration ran down his cheeks. The bastard had just defiled his virgin body, and Deidara couldn't help but hate both Sasori for doing such a horrible thing, and himself for actually enjoying it. The red head looked over at the blonde who still cluttered his desk with mild distaste, and Sasori finished buttoning up his own shirt. "Stop crying and get dressed, whore."_

"_FUCK YOU!" Deidara sat up, hissing at the sharp pain which racked through his body, but managed to ignore it as he got to his feet, angrily finding his clothes. He was appalled when he became aware of the sensation of something hot running down his leg, and when Deidara looked, he felt sick when he realised it was both his own blood and the bastard's cum. The blonde cringed and tore his eyes away from the hot mix of liquids, diverting his attention to the red head who was examining himself in a mirror. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FUCKING FIRED YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO END UP IN PRISON FOR RAPING A MINOR, UN! YOU'RE GOING TO GO TO JAIL AND YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING __**ROT**__!"_

_Sasori scoffed and shot the blonde a superior smirk, bending down to pick up Deidara's shirt from where it had ended up. "Honestly Brat, who do you think the authorities will believe? A homeless F scoring student who has never passed a test in his life, or a teacher without a criminal record and a history of following the law to the dot? You have no evidence against me, Brat, and even if you did, you wouldn't know what to do with it." Sasori offered Deidara the shirt he had picked up and the blonde practically ripped it from his hand, giving a sharp sneer._

"_Evidence?" Deidara managed to control his rage to some degree, trying to keep his voice level as he wiped the tears of ire from his cheeks, wishing that he didn't seem so pathetic. "What about all these FUCKING BITE MARKS and fucking HICKEYS, UN? I THINK THAT IS-" The blonde cut himself off to squeeze his eyes tight to stop the flow of fresh tears and lowered his voice, managing to mildly swallow his anger like a large, dry pill that scrapped down his aching throat, sore from crying out in both pain and pleasure. "I think that that is enough evidence to lock you away for a long, fucking time…"_

_Sasori rolled his eyes and gave a confident smirk, as if he were better than the blonde was. "There isn't any evidence that I made those, for all the authorities would believe you would just be some little slut crying wolf, without any family to even back you up." Sasori walked forward and caressed the blonde's cheek, causing Deidara to abruptly slap his hand away, stepping back from the red head with a limp in his step. The teacher rolled his eyes and shook his head, a look of amusement still remaining in his eyes as he took a simple step towards the blonde boy. "Come now, don't be that way. I know that you loved it, whore. You were moaning in pleasure so loudly that I was worried that someone was going to come in and find us. Next time, remind me to lock the door."_

_Deidara was disgusted, more by the fact that what the red head spoke was actually the truth, but snapped once he heard the last words. "Next time?" His face paled slightly and he fought to remain aggressive, gritting his words through his clenched teeth. "There won't be a next time, un…This will never happen again…NEVER!"_

"_Hmmm, maybe it won't," Sasori's smirk faltered for a few seconds, but quickly re-established itself upon his countenance, "as long as you don't need another 'lecture', then there won't. But I know you, Brat, you can't keep out of trouble, it is too tempting for you." Sasori gave a half sadistic chuckle and Deidara pulled his gaze away from him as he continued to dress himself. "I want you to do an assignment on the play 'Hedda Gabler' for homework, due in tomorrow, and if it isn't complete, then you will receive another 'lecture'." Deidara shot the red head a glare and bit onto his lip to avoid the abuse he yearned to scream at the man who had just had his way with the blonde's body, snapping his vision back away from Sasori as he continued dressing. Once finished, the blonde grabbed his equipment from his table and stormed out of the classroom, clearly trying to disguise the limp with all his might. Dammit!_

*End of Flashback*

Deidara really did fucking hate it, even if he physically loved it. He gave quick gasp as Sasori's teeth sunk into a sensitive area of his neck which had already been marked with an old hickey the red head had given him last time, which was around about two days ago. Deidara wasn't really sure of how many times Sasori had forced himself on the blonde over the past two weeks since they had started this ongoing annoyance, but he guessed the number was around five times.

Sasori stopped biting the area and began to suck gently at the wound which was bleeding slightly by this point, bringing his hands to run up and down Deidara's sides. The minor moaned at the touch, arching his body into the caresses as he felt lust begin to cloud his mind and judgement as his Freudian Id began to take over his ego. Despite the fact that he hated this, he really did also love it. The way Sasori had so quickly discovered the pleasure spots of the blonde's body, how he caressed Deidara just right, how he could make the minor believe for at least a few minutes that he really did want this.

The red head moved his mouth to the dip of skin just beneath his Adams apple, running his tongue over the delicate smoothness and up over the raised flesh. He continued until his was over Deidara's chin and his tongue had reached the base of the minor's bottom lip, where Sasori pulled back somewhat. After several microseconds, he abruptly crashed their lips together with fierce intensity and passion, easily taking Deidara's breath away. Sasori's hands moved up and cupped the blonde's cheeks, kissing him even deeper for several second before sliding his tongue into the minor's orifice, skilfully running the appendage against the walls of Deidara's mouth. The blonde pressed back against the red head's lips in an eager acceptance, having nothing else to do. He was too proud to run away, and too cowardly to deny the domineering male.

Deidara moaned faintly into Sasori's mouth as the red head continued to explore his already familiar orifice, gliding over sensitive pleasure spots, already an expert at knowing just where the blonde enjoyed it most. The minor grasped loosely at Sasori's shoulders in an effort to do something with his hands as he moved with the reluctant, irritating, orgasmic kiss. It was as if there wasn't enough air in the room for the two of them…

How had this even started?

*Flash Back Two Weeks*

_It was the third time that the blonde had received one of Mr Akasuna's lectures for doing something which was against the rules, this time the offence being a paper airplane that Deidara had thrown across the room. Involuntarily it had jabbed another student in her eye, and she had started crying, Sasori eventually deciding to send her to the nurse just to remove her from the already riled up classroom. The blonde sat at his own desk while Sasori sat at the teachers, both carefully eyeing the other critically. "Mr Iwa," the teacher finally broke the silence, "your total disregard for the rules is getting out of hand. It seems that lecturing you about the expected morals of society is not sinking in."_

"_Yeah, your lectures are boring, un." Deidara gave a shrug and a superior smirk, leaning back in his seat. "Face it, Danna; I know that there aren't any _real _consequences. My parents died long ago, I'm homeless, and I'm already an F scoring student, so who cares if I get expelled? It's a public school anyway and I already have a part time job. Seriously, just give up already, un, there is nothing you can do to change me, un."_

_Sasori's eyes narrowed notably, and he straightened up in his chair before he made a motion to the blonde, signalling him to go over to the red head. "Come here." Deidara raised an eyebrow and got up from his seat, sauntering calmly to the desk which sat at the front of the classroom. "I'm not like most teachers, Brat," Deidara was somewhat taken aback by the name which Sasori would soon attach to him, and the red head slowly got to his feet. He walked around the desk, and the blonde was completely oblivious of what to expect, believing that there was nothing that Sasori could do to him. Deidara was wrong._

_The red head grabbed the blonde by his collar and wrenched him up, locking there lips together in a rough kiss that Deidara immediately struggled to pull away from, but to no avail as Sasori had moved one of his hands to tightly grab the back of the blonde's head, holding him in place._

*End of Flashback*

Oh yeah, that was how it had started. Deidara had unwittingly been too confident in the corrupt law system, and Sasori had caught the opportunity like a predator snaring some helpless prey. He had seen an opportunity, and he had gone for it.

Sasori was no longer satisfied with kissing the blonde, and he seemed unusually distant as he began to kiss down the minor's body, nearing the hem of his pants, moving slowly towards his goal. Eventually he reached the top of Deidara's jeans, and Sasori skilfully undid the fastenings that were restricting the tent that arched in the blonde's pants. The red head easily slid the pants off of Deidara, along with his shoes and socks, moving the articles of clothes onto the floor, sliding his hands back up the blonde's lithe body. Deidara arched into the touch, almost yearning for Sasori to do more to his young body, to violate him and destroy all innocence, or at least, whatever innocence was left to violate.

Sasori sat up and perfunctorily began to undo the buttons on his own shirt, slowly slipping it from his shoulders, tossing it so it landed on one of the smaller desks. The red head leaned back over the blonde, pinching at one of Deidara's nipples as he nibbled at his neck, still retaining the distant mindset, as if Sasori wasn't completely there. The blonde didn't care in the least, and just thought the red head was probably just thinking about something else. Deidara moaned and moved his head to the side to allow the teacher greater access to his neck, and the blonde then slid his hands to lightly grasp at Sasori's now bare back. "Danna~"

The red head pulled away and looked down at the blonde with quite a vapid look, before moving three fingers to Deidara's mouth, waiting for the minor to take them in. The blonde, due to some miraculous remainder of commonsense, held his orifice shut, glaring accusingly up at the red head and in a swift motion he turned his head stubbornly to the side, looking away from Sasori. He heard the older male give a harsh sigh of irritation, and Deidara gave a sharp gasp as the red head rubbed his clothed hips against the blonde's bare erection. The minor arched his back and tightened his grip on Sasori's back, lust quickly returning to evade his commonsense. The red head's fingers quickly found their way into Deidara's mouth, to which the blonde's response was to immediately suck on the digits with all he had, just wanting the older male to enter him as deep as possible. Deidara turned his head back as he continued to suck on the red head's fingers, but his motions slowed once he made eye-contact with Sasori's muddy brown orbs. This time they were actually looking at the blonde rather than through him.

Deidara didn't see lust evident, but there was still desire imminent within the never-ending depths, but with more chaste wishes rather than what the blonde believed. The minor's face flushed and he found the situation awkward, quickly scrunching his eyes shut in order to avoid further viewing into Sasori's gorgeous chocolate-coloured orbs. He opened his mouth to signal that he was finished lubricating the digits, and Deidara felt Sasori remove them from his orifice, but was taken aback somewhat when a pair of lips crashed against his own. The blonde's eyes snapped open as he was forced to gaze back into Sasori's orbs, feeling his body involuntarily shudder at the smouldering look, and he unconsciously pressed his body up against the red head's.

Deidara's eyes slipped shut as he felt Sasori's tongue enter his mouth and started to caress certain points which the red head had long since memorised, sending shivers of pleasure and lust up the blonde's spine. Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist, moving subtly to try and encourage the red head to prepare him so that he could just fuck him already. The blonde felt Sasori move his fingers down to his entrance, tracing teasingly around his heat several times before pulling his lips away from Deidara's, gazing down at him vacuously for a few moments before giving a smirk. "Beg for me to fuck you, Brat."

The blonde stared up at him, nebulously oblivious for several seconds as his mind comprehended what Sasori had just said, resulting in a delayed reaction. Deidara's face was suddenly distorted with absolute anger, and he bared his teeth at the red head, "GO FUCKING DIE, UN!" The blonde moved his legs from around Sasori's waist and back onto the desk with a simultaneous loud thud, snapping his head away from looking at the red head. He abruptly gave an unexpected cry of pain and arched his body as, out of the blue, Sasori shoved all three fingers inside of Deidara's heat. The blonde unwillingly whimpered in agony, tears of hatred welling up in his eyes and running across his cheeks without the minor's consent.

Sasori leaned down close and began to kiss away his tears of ire, making small shushing sounds to try to ease the minor of his rue. "Shhh," he kissed away another tear, "you'll get used to it." He finished kissing away the majority of the wetness, and Deidara slowly moved his legs back around Sasori's waist, trying to move into a more comfortable position in order to ease the pain. After several seconds, the red head began to move his fingers in and out of the blonde's heat, perfunctorily stretching him so that he would be prepared for what was to come. Sasori pushed them even further inside of Deidara's body, moving them as deep as possible and he began to try and find the spot inside of the blonde that made him once more fleetingly convinced that he wanted what Sasori gave him.

He was sure he had hit it when Sasori heard the blonde moan piercingly loud and tightened his grip of the red head's back until his nails had irrefutably pierced the older male's skin, his chest arching up and bucking his hips in pleasure. Sasori gave a slight smirk and he moved his digits to rub against Deidara's prostate teasingly, causing the blonde to throw back his head, almost slamming it into the surface of the desk, giving a shuddering moan. Sasori felt his pants become increasingly uncomfortable and tighten as he swelled greater with arousal, needing to take the beautiful creature beneath him urgently. The red head pulled his fingers out of the blonde and began to clumsily move to undo the fastenings of his own pants, but stopped as he forced himself to regain his composure and calm. Sasori didn't want to seem so eager to burrow himself deep inside of the male angel who lay ready underneath him, face flushed and still subtly puffy around his beautiful blue eyes from the tears he had inadvertently spilt earlier.

Sasori had never spoken out loud about his attraction for the blonde, or his desire to just hold him, and he would never speak such stupid scenarios aloud. To him, spooning with the minor seemed even more unthinkable and taboo than fucking him. At least this way there was no silent awkwardness, and his actions would be understandable.

The red head pulled his throbbing length from his pants and leaned himself down slightly, kissing Deidara roughly on the lips to try and momentarily ease the ache of his swollen manhood, but he found that neither of them were patient enough to allow Sasori enough time to cool down. The blonde's legs tightened around his waist and he gave an intolerant groan, bucking his hips to try and force the red head to hurry up. Sasori was in absolutely no position to deny the both of them their hated pleasure for any longer, and he positioned his length at Deidara's entrance, not even giving a warning as he began to push inside of him. The blonde gritted his teeth and gave a vocal whimper which turned into a tearless sob as Sasori painfully pushed deeper inside of the minor until he was as far as possible, so deep inside of the tight walls that he couldn't move any further.

Deidara was panting painfully, gulping in enormous breaths which made his lungs ache in an attempt to ease the agony of Sasori's length being inside of him. The red head's member was _much_ bigger than three fingers could ever hope to compensate for, and the hard surface of the table was already uncomfortable to begin with, making him automatically tense up anyway, in turn resulting in sex being far more painful than it needed to be. Deidara breathed heavily, managing to relax to some degree that made the torture ease and become almost bearable. Sasori filled the space of time by imagining a different scene before him. Rather than on his desk, they were both positioned in Sasori's queen-sized bed, with the blonde wearing not only a look of lust, but also one of desire. A desire not just for sex; but a yearning for Sasori.

The red head was pulled away from his fantasy world by the blonde bucking his hips, an obvious signal that Deidara wanted Sasori to go further with the ministrations. The older male pulled his member partway out of the minor, and then back inside with a reasonable amount of strength. This gauged no reaction other than Deidara making a face mildly distorted with pain as he still struggled to get used to the feeling, but Sasori didn't really bother to take much notice of the expression. The red head repeated the action, pulling out a tad further and applying slightly more strength to each of the following thrusts. Eventually the blonde no longer made the pained countenance or noises, instead giving a face of mild pleasure, eyes closed and cheeks lightly dusted with a pink blush, mouth occasionally moving to express the short moans he couldn't oppress.

Sasori changed his angle and gave a skilfully hard thrust forward, knowing exactly where the blonde's prostate was located, confident that he could hit it with his first well aimed strike. He did. Deidara cried out in intense pleasure, his nails reburying themselves into Sasori's skin and he threw his head back, arching his chest into the air as a shudder of burning passion surged through his body. The red head was quite satisfied by the reaction and he tried to repeat it by thrusting once more into the bundle of nerves, extremely pleased when he was rewarded with similar motions from the blonde. Sasori wrapped one arm below Deidara's torso and moved the other to grasp the other's long blonde locks, burying the minor's face against the red head's neck in order to give Sasori more control over his movements.

He felt the blonde moan against the sensitive skin of his neck, resulting in a shudder of pleasure running through Sasori's body, starting from his neck and ending at the end of his manhood. The red head began to pound into the blonde harder and faster, but kept some subtle restraints on his actions, fully aware that Deidara still had to walk home afterwards, well, wherever the blonde considered his home…

Sasori pulled Deidara's head partly away and crashed their lips together as he continued to aim for the blonde's sweet spot each time, swallowing the many cries that the minor released. Deidara stopped digging his talons into the red head's back and he instead wrapped his arms around Sasori, moving his hips down to meet the other male's hard thrusts. He cried into the red head's mouth, and pulled him harder against his body, bucking his hips and trying to rub his own weeping length between their bodies. Sasori noticed and pulled their lips apart, slipping his hand down to Deidara's ignored shaft, wrapping his fingers around it tightly and beginning to roughly stroke him at a similar pace as he was moving his hips.

The blonde cried out loudly as he neared his release and Sasori could sense that Deidara was close, and he sped up his motions, thrusting harder and pumping the minor's weeping length rougher. After a few seconds of this, the red head quickly crashed their lips together to swallow the definitely loud noises which were just waiting to burst. The walls were generally soundproof; but Sasori did not want to find out just how soundproof they were.

The red head continued to speed up his motions, and Deidara did the same, moving his hips against the older male's thrusts, tightening his arms around Sasori's torso as their lips moved against each other roughly. The blonde soon couldn't take it anymore.

He practically screamed as he released on both of their chests, luckily the red head had managed to swallow the expected loud cry and pulled their lips away as he felt the blonde's hot walls clench tightly around him. Sasori shuddered as he released his hot seed deep inside of the blonde, his breathing both ragged and husky as he tried regaining his usual rate of breath. The red head noticed the uncomfortable position of his arm and pulled it from beneath the blonde, repositioning it to idly play with a lock of messy, golden, hair. Sasori leaned down and captured Deidara's lips in yet another kiss, though he carefully watched the blonde from beneath his lashes.

The minor eagerly kissed back, but his eyes abruptly snapped open as commonsense returned to the situation, and remembrance of the fact that he hated the entire scenario. He ripped their lips apart, turning his head to the side with a sneer on his face, and dropped his arms from around Sasori's torso. Deidara also tried to lay his legs flat on the desk, but it was impossible with the red head still buried deep inside of him, so he settled for having his legs resting on either side of the older male, arched at the knees so his feet met the surface of the desk. His voice was horse from crying out in pleasure, and was irrefutably sore. "Can I go now, un?"

Sasori blanched down at the blonde and then gave a sigh, slowly moving to nuzzle the minor's neck, which caused Deidara to tense in expectation. "Isn't it even remotely possible that I want to do more than just have sex with you every other day, Brat?"

The blonde didn't look towards Sasori, keeping his eyes fixed in a direction away from the red head, though his bright orbs narrowed further in disgust. "I hate you, and I hate this, you fucking bastard, I don't want to play any part in any other sick, sexual deviations you might think of, un."

Something inside of Sasori just snapped. He pulled his face away from Deidara's neck, glaring down at the blonde and slamming his fist on the table, finally capturing the minor's gaze. Deidara turned his head to look up at the red head, taken aback by the sudden change in mood. "Do you think I like this, Brat? Do you think that I like having sex with one of my students on top of my desk? I hate it just as much as you hate it! I don't want you on my desk; I want you in my bed! I don't want to fuck you, I want to hold you! I don't want you to hate me, because I love you!"

Deidara stared up at him, but his glare quickly reformed, mixed with absolute disgust and other enigmatic emotions. "We're done here, un." The blonde tried to get up, but Sasori pushed his shoulders back against the table, holding him down.

"We are not done, Brat." The red head, while he was not surprised by the reaction, was not pleased by it either. He had confessed to the blonde about his feelings, and Deidara had completely ignored the statement. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I love you."

"No shit, Sherlock, how many times have you said that to other students that you have slept with? I bet you keep a list of the boys that you have fucked and how many times for each, un. Well enough is enough! I'M NOT GOING TO GET ANY MORE FUCKING LECTURES! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Sasori's eyes narrowed and he scoffed, but unwillingly let go of the blonde's shoulders, both pulling his limp length out of Deidara's heat and sitting up. "Fine!" The red head got off of the blonde and did up the fastening of his pants, moving to search for his shirt while Deidara also got to feet and began to look for his own clothes while ignoring the pain in his ass. They got dressed with an awkward silence hanging thickly in the air between them, muffled further by both expectation and fear. An expectation that it would stop, and a fear for the same reason.

-x-

Three Days Later

"So, what are Mr Akasuna's lectures like, Dei?" The blonde blinked torpidly at his friend, Hidan, tilting his head slightly to the side both casually, yet with a slight note of caution in his motions, undetectable.

"Boring," Deidara shrugged and gave an honest sigh, "they just go on and on, un." Sasori hadn't tried anything on the blonde for the past three days, and seemed to purposely ignore him altogether, refusing to make eye-contact with him, not that Deidara behaved any different to the red head. The blonde had been trying with all his might to avoid Sasori giving him a reason to 'lecture' him after class, but was barely succeeding, though it seemed to be enough as the red head appeared to not want to give Deidara a lecture either. "Trust me, you don't want one."

"Are you kidding? I'm hell fucking jealous of you whenever you get a fucking lecture!" Hidan grinned widely at him, giving a loud laugh which attracted the attention of several passers by. "Any time spent alone with that sexy beast could never be fucking boring!"

Deidara snorted and shook his head immaturely, wondering over the irony of the situation. "Trust me; they are as boring as hell, un. You'll just want to die."

"I don't fucking believe you," Hidan smirked and nudged Deidara's side with his elbow, "you just want him all to your fucking self!" The blonde gave a tortured groan and ran a hand through his blonde hair, shaking his head slightly in irony.

-x-

Deidara had been looking out the window when he heard the book slam against a desk and for a moment he thought it was his. He looked over to the sound, paling slightly once he saw that Sasori was standing not in front of the blonde's desk, but the table that belonged to the albino, Hidan. The male's head shot up as he was rudely awoken from a fake sleep, looking up at the red head innocently. "Sleeping in my class, are we? Stay after class." The entirety of the class shot the albino disapproving looks, but Deidara's attention was focused solely on Sasori. Their eyes made contact for several brief seconds, staring at one another for a few moments before the red head turned, moving back to his desk.

The blonde looked back out the window, feeling miserable by the fact that he had been so easily replaced and so soon…Wait, why did he care so much? Deidara knew that he was just a quick fuck for the red head, one of most likely many, so how come it hurt so much? Sasori must have been desperate for sex if he was trying Hidan, the albino would probably agree to sex the first time, unlike Deidara, who the red head had waited until their third lecture session before forcing himself on the blonde.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bell sounding, and the students began to perfunctorily stand up, all except for Hidan and Deidara. The blonde only slowly stood once most of the other students had left the room, the rest of them having gone by the time he gathered his various school books. Sasori utterly refused to make further eye contact with the blonde, and instead diverted his attention to various papers on his cluttered desk. Hidan on the other hand had no hindrance that stopped him from waving goodbye to Deidara, and the blonde gave a fake, teasing smile at his friend in reply.

He exited the classroom and the door automatically shut behind him, the blonde stopping for only a few seconds of thought before traipsing slowly to his locker, shoving his books inside of it…DAMMIT! HE COULDN'T TAKE IT! Deidara slammed his locker shut and stormed back down the hallway, wanting to catch Hidan and Sasori in the act, though at the same time hoping that they really weren't doing anything.

The blonde finally reached the classroom door, stopping just before he turned the handle. He stilled his motions for unknown reasons and looked around the hallways, seeing that they were already void of other students. What was he waiting for?

Deidara, letting no more time go by, swiftly grabbed the doorknob and opened it in one smooth motion, pushing the unlocked door aside. He blinked at the scene before him.

Sasori sat at the teacher's desk, while Hidan was nowhere in sight. Deidara frowned at the red head and entered the room, looking around with a frown on his face. "He tried to hit on me," Sasori gave a shrug and leaned back in his seat, "so I sent him home."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the red head, searching his stoic face for any signs of lying, but found no such trace. "Why would you send him away? I thought you liked fucking minors, or do you only like it when it's against their will, un?"

Sasori scoffed and stood up from the desk, carefully walking towards the blonde, appearing to almost be afraid that if he was too fast, then Deidara would run away, but that didn't happen, the blonde stayed where he stood. "Look, Brat, before you, I had never slept with a student before, I had never even dreamt of it." The red head moved his hands to Deidara's cheeks, gently caressing the tender skin with his palms, causing the blonde to flinch he didn't run away. "One look at you four weeks ago, and I could hardly control myself, I was lucky to make it to two weeks without touching you. You're just so beautiful…I didn't intend to force myself onto you, things just escalated out of control." Sasori looked straight into the blonde's eyes and gave a small sigh, "I owe you an apology."

Deidara stared back into the red head's muddy brown orbs, trying to figure out what emotions were within the never ending depths. "Damn straight you owe me an apology, un. I think that is the least of your problems."

"…" Sasori gave a slight frown and moved forward to press their noses together, "Deidara, where do you live?"

The blonde blinked at the red head, confused by the question that had come out of nowhere. "I live under the bridge in the nearby park, there is a hole in the brick work and there is a hollow gap inside which is where I live. I have a part time job though, so I can afford food, and stuff for school, un…I'm just waiting until after I graduate, then I'm going to get a proper job and a real home."

"You don't have to wait until then to get a real place to live." The red head moved forward and brought the blonde's lips into a short, chaste, kiss that ended as soon as it began. "Move in with me, my house in big enough for the both of us."

Deidara frowned at him in confusion, but then gave a vapid look once it clicked in, "Let me guess, the cost of living will be sex, un?"

Sasori blinked at the blonde before giving a slight shrug, "No, not sex, love." A cunning smirk enveloped the red heads lips and a sharp look in his eyes, "Of course, sex as well. I hate the desk, it makes my knees sore, I'd rather my queen sized bed…I'd rather it more if you were in it with me."

"What if the school found out? You would get fired and I would be expelled…" Sasori pulled the blonde into another kiss, this one lasting a few seconds longer than the previous one, but not by much.

"They won't find out. Move in with me, and I'll take care of you." Before the blonde could say anymore, the older male had moved his arms down, one to wrap around the blonde's waist and the other around his torso, pulling the minor close to him as he pressed their lips together. Deidara melted into the passionate kiss, feeling himself go weak at the knees, something which he had never felt before, and his hands automatically moved up to wrap around Sasori's neck, pulling him closer. He felt the red head run his tongue along Deidara's bottom lip, asking for entrance which the blonde eagerly granted, opening his mouth for the older male. Sasori slipped his tongue into the student's mouth, running over the sensitive locations of the well known orifice, sending a shiver up Deidara's spine. The blonde moaned into Sasori's mouth and he pressed his body closer to the red head's, but after a while, the older male pulled their lips apart. "I won't take no for an answer."

"…" Deidara gave a sigh, as of irritation, "Fine, I'll live with you, un."

"Good…" A smirk curved Sasori's lips, and he gave a slight, creepy, chuckle. "But I have a feeling you're going to be getting a lot more lectures from now on."

Deidara gave the red head a torpid look, before giving a groan of annoyance, while wearing a slight ironic grimace. "Of _course_…" Secretly, he really did love it…And maybe, deep down, he loved his intimidating teacher…And his lecherous lectures…

The End


End file.
